Lily Luna Becomes Her Own Person
by RikkiSetori
Summary: Lily has a great life. A loving family (and she has a lot of family). She has it all. But what happened when she goes to Hogwarts? will she get a chance to spread her wings? Or will she have to live in the shadows of her brothers forever?


Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters. I enjoy writing about them and severely wish they were mine but alas they are not. Now please comment and tell me what you think.

Chapter one; Lily

Lily Luna Potter woke up one morning with a strange feeling in he stomach, and she knew why, her brothers were leaving for Hogwarts today and she wanted to go as well. Looking at her messy bed she sighed. "I don't want to make my bed. KREACHER!" Lily called for the Potter house elf.

"I is here little mistress!" Said the house elf who was dressed in a pillow case.

"I really don't want to make my bed..."

"I is gonna do it for you is you likes it." Kreacher replied

"Would you? Thanks."

"I is wondering, would you like you's own elf? I know a elf who got freed years ago. She is called Winky, she is not liking freedom and she is wanting a master or mistress.

"I is saying that I might find one. You are kind so maybe if you is willing..."

"Hmmm. I will think." Lily said.

Suddenly a voice broke Lily's thoughts.

"Lily if I have to call you again I'll let your brothers have your French toast. Besides we will be late" Mrs. Potter called her voice penetrating four floors.

"Coming Mum! I am getting dressed! Do not let James have my toast not even a crumb! Al might have a piece if he likes" Lily said.

She pulled on her long dressing gown over her night dress and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Ten minutes later she arrived in the kitchen and to her dismay saw that one of her brothers had eaten all of her toast.

"Mum! I said I was coming! Why did you give one of the boys my food? Now I have no breakfast" Lily cried.

"Why Lilian Potter! Would I let you starve? No! Of course not, besides I to-" Mrs. Potter cut her sentence short as she spied Lily's empty plate.

"Harry! Come here please and bring your son along, he has to say something to his sister" turning to Lily she said "Dear I am so sorry. I told them that they that they was not to eat your food."

At that moment Mr. Potter, James, and Al entered. Lily grumpily sat down with some cereal and pumpkin juice.

"Morning Flower! Hi, Hon, what's up? Is something wrong?" Mr. Potter said.

"Daddy, one of the boys ate all of my French toast! So now all I have is Broom Zoomers. It's not fair!" Lily said tearfully.

"Ok okay. Let's not get all huffy and puffy about it. Boys is this true? Because if it is you will not leave for school today." Mr. Potter said, his good naturedness gone.

"Well yeah, kinda, maybe I dunno. I just wanted more food and Lily wasn't here so I you know took a couple slices. It was so good that I just y'know ate it all." James said looking sheepish.

"Well then you young man will not go to Hogwarts today." Mr. Potter said.

"Love, I don't think that we should keep him from school, but we need to go into that little shop on platform nine and three quarters. I need to get some all purpose mess remover for the boys. That's not the point. I think that Lily should be able to pick something there and have James pay for it. What do you think?" Mrs. Potter said thoughtfully.

"You know, that sounds good to me. Lily?"

"I think... Well I don't know , I agree full heartedly on whatever you say as long as justice is served." Lily replied to her parents.

"Lily dear, you should work in the Ministry when you get out if Hogwarts." Mr. Potter chuckled.

"Then we need to hurry. Everyone get your cloaks!" Mrs. Potter said snapping everyone out of the weird silence "James don't dawdle so! Come here Lily and I will here and I will help with those fastening! Harry, comb your hair it looks terrible. JAMES!" She bellowed as she stepped into a dung-bomb. She cleaned it up with a wave of her wand.

"Mum! Mum! Have you seen my cat? She is missing I need her!" Al called from the hall

"I just had her in her kennel!"

"Darling, find your son's cat I am making sure that Lily has on her cloak. KREACHER! Dash it all where is that elf?"

At that moment there was a small pop as the house elf appeared out of thin air.

"You is needing me mistress?" He said.

"Yes oh Kreacher, I need you to help catch Al's cat. The help get the luggage to the platform. Okay?"

"Okay mistress, I is knowing where the cat is. She is on Kreacher's bed."

"Well run and fetch her!"

"Yes ma'am yes ma'am! I is going to get the cat. Miss Lily's dressing gown is got a tear in it and I was fixin' Madame." Kreacher scuffled off. Finally they were ready to go to the platform.

"Alright every one, hold tight." Mrs. Potter said twenty minutes later. She was holding out an old shoe, and everyone took hold. Lily felt the air get sucked out of her lungs as they left their house. As they landed on platform nine and three quarters of King's Cross Station less than a second later Lily nearly puked.

"Are you alright Lily flower?" Mr. Potter asked his daughter

"Sort of Dad. As always I feel sick when we use the Portkey. It was nice of the Ministry to give us one though. Look there is the store!"

Lily had spotted the little gift shop on the platform.

"James, Lily, come with me. We are going to the shop." Mrs. Potter called to her first son and first daughter "Harry, you take Al and see if you can find Ron and Hermione ok?"

"Right-o dear! Come along Al, your Aunt and Uncle should be this way. Lily, you know James has only ten galleons on him now, so don't pick anything that has a price above that." Mr. Potter and Al walked off to find their family. Lily sighed and walked toward the shoppe with her mother.

"Mum? I was talking with Kreacher earlier and he said-"

"Lily hang on, James Sirius Potter you are not buying an Extendable Ear or an Ever-Bashing Boomerang. You owe your sister, you ate her breakfast. Don't you give me that look! Your gonna get it!"

James glared at his mother, but he the merchandise back on the shelf.

"Lily look around for any item you would like, but you heard your father, nothing above the price of 10 galleons. I'll be over here getting some all purpose mess remover."

Lily looked around the tiny shop and spotted a beautiful necklace. It had a golden chain and locket piece with the Hogwarts emblem on it. Lily gasped. She strode over to it and found that it worked well, and it was only nine galleons. When she opened it up the locket the faces of the Hogwarts founders flashed up at her.

"Mum! How about this?"

Mrs. Potter walked over to her daughter.

"Oh how lovely, hmm only nine galleons. I think so. James come over here" James walked over "take this to the counter and purchase it and give it to your sister."

James took the necklace from his mother and walked to the counter with Lily in his wake.

"Hi what can I do for you young man?" Asked the witch behind the counter.

"I'd like to buy this for my little sister."

"Oh, how sweet. Let me see nine galleons."

James handed her the gold and took the necklace and gave it to his sister.

They left the shoppe five minutes later after purchasing everything they needed.

As they approached Mr. Potter, Al., Ron, and Hermione. Lily saw her Uncle George was there too.

"Water Lily! Good to see you! I have something for you." Uncle George said.

Lily had run up and hugged him and now she was looking around for her gift.

Her uncles laughed, so did her mother, aunt and father. Lily blushed and waited till he had given all of his other gifts to his niece and nephews. James received an Extendable Ear, Al got some skiving snack boxes, Rose got a planner ("You are like your mother and so I think you'll like this." Uncle George had said), Hugo received a Chudley Cannons badge, finally he handed Lily a cage and inside was a fluffy pink Pygmy Puff.

"Oh!" She gasped "She's beautiful! Thank you Uncle George."

"Your welcome." He winked and leaned close and whispered to her, "Look under her bed later OK."

The warning whistle blew on the train.

"Ok y'all get on now. We will see you at Grandad Weasley and Grandmother Weasley's for Christmas. Be good and Rosy make me proud. Alright hurry up." Aunt Hermione said to the kids "Not you Hugo you are not old enough." Aunt Hermione pulled back her son.

As the kids boarded the train Lily was looking lovingly at her new pet who she had named Pinky Fluff. Lily watched the train pull away, her dad took her hand in his.

"You'll be going in a year now that Al. is going. Your first year will be his second year. Come on or we'll miss our Portkey."

Lily followed her parents and took hold of the old shoe. She looked back just as the Portkey turned blue. As she landed in the kitchen her Pygmy Puff fell over apparently asleep.

"Mum, Dad, I am going upstairs. Pinky Fluff needs to be settled into her new home."

"OK sweetheart we will probably be in the den. If you need anything you know what to do." Mrs. Potter said.

"Wait! Ginny we said we were going to do the charm!" Mr. Potter called to his wife.

"Right! Well come along both of you. Up to your room Lily. We have a present for you."

The three of them walked up the three flights of stairs to the hallway where Lily's room was located. Her room was the only one on that floor, it had one bathroom in the hallway. The fourth floor upstairs area belonged to Lily.

Lily led the way into her room. She gazed at the small room (the smallest in the house).

"Okay. Harry you take care of the furniture I will do the actual charm. Lily you, um, you go and get some pumpkin juice for us." Mrs. Potter said.

Lily frowned but went as she was told to, care full setting down the cage she ran off.

Five minutes later she came running back upstairs with three bottles. She got to the hall just in time to see her parents closing her bedroom door.

Spying their daughter Mr. Potter said "We finished in there Lily. Go on open and see."

Giving the pumpkin juice to her parents and picking up the cage with Pinky Fluff in it she walked to the door. Carefully she twisted the silver knob and pushed open the door which was painted a wonderful shade of periwinkle.

"Oh! It is huge!" Lily cried as she looked into the room. It used too hold only her bed and wardrobe and a desk but now the bedroom was huge and her bed was now put away on a wall. Her desk faced one of the two windows, her wardrobe which was also painted periwinkle, was within two feet of her bed. At the other window there was an awesome window seat that was loads of colors and look over the street out side. A wonderful book shelf full to breaking point of magical books and literature. And a huge cage that completely covered a wall. On the cage was a spot for Lily to place the original kennel and hook it up to the huge cage on the wall. The kennel would be part of the cage too. The young girl strode over to the contraption on the wall and placed the cage on the wall and hitched open the door and made sure that Pinky Fluff couldn't get out. Turning to to her parents Lily ran to them and hugged them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Her parent smiled and hugged her.

"You have fun in your new room." Her mother said and closed the door behind her and Mr. Potter. Lily remembered what her uncle had said about looking under Pinky Fluff's bed when she got home so she went to the cage and took it off the wall. Making sure Pinky Fluff couldn't get out she reached under the Pygmy Puff's bed and found a little bag. Curiously looking at it as she replaced the cage she wondered what was inside. Once the kennel was in its proper home she took the little bag over to her new window seat and looked inside. She gasped.

There. I hope you turkeys liked it. People please note that I WILL be calling you ALL turkeys.


End file.
